


Kinds of Armour

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Peony can't sleep without his rappigs.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinds of Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



> Vaguely references Tales of Fandom Vol. 2: Jade's Story, The Chronicle of the Malkuth Empire Insurgency.

Peony can't sleep without his rappigs. He can see his city by moonlight outside of his bedroom windows.

"Your Majesty--"

Jade clears his throat, twice.

Peony's back is bruised, where his armour cut in. He glances back over his shoulder.

Jade stands a pace behind, his arms spread, palms held out. "A certain young lady informed me that this is..."

Peony doesn't make Jade finish.

"It's ok," Peony whispers, lips against Jade's ear. "I'm ok."

Jade is stiff in Peony's embrace; his arms are angles, as if they're not used to bending in this way, but their grip is tight.


End file.
